¡Feliz Navidad al estilo Vocaloid!
by BelCandyKagamine
Summary: Ya se acerca la Navidad. Y Rin no puede evitar sentir celos de que Len se la pase siempre con Miku... ¿Que pasara? ¡LenxRin! ¡Capitulo único!


**Sé que dije que este fanfic, lo publicaria en Navidad, pero no se si podre conectarme. Asi que lo publico hoy, solo faltan 11 días para la Navidad. Les deseo felicidad en este hermoso dia.**

**Parejas:LenxRin/KaitoxMiku  
><strong>

**Secundarias:GakupoxLuka/AkaitoxNeru**

**Los personajes de Vocaloid NO me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Luka regresaba después de una larga caminata por el centro. Ella era la encargada de haber comprado todos los preparativos para Navidad. ¡Solo faltaba una semana! Y como siempre sorteaban quien de los Vocaloid tenía que ser el que comprara, esta vez, le toco a ella.<p>

-¡Len! ¡Rin! ¡Miku!- Llamo a todo pulmón. Esos adornos o lo que fueran, pesaban mucho. Y las personas a las que había llamado, eran los más emocionados para preparar el árbol de Navidad y las demás cosas. Al poco tiempo en la sala ya aparecían, una chica de dos largas colitas de color aguamarina, un chico de pelo rubio atado a una coleta y una chica parecida al otro chico solo que con el pelo rubio suelto hasta los hombros y un moño grande en su cabeza de color blanco.

-¡Luka! ¡Llegaste!- Dijo el chico rubio, mientras ayudaba a acomodar las cosas, seguido de las otras dos chicas.

-Si. ¡Y no saben cuanta gente había! Me deben las gracias, ¡Casi peleaba con varias mujeres por estos hermosos adornos!- Les respondió mientras sacaba de las cajas algunas bolitas para el árbol y unas guirnaldas para decorar las ventanas.

-¡Gracias Luka!- Agradecieron a coro los 3 jóvenes. Y se dispusieron a armar el árbol de Navidad. Era toda una secuencia: Miku sacaba los adornos de la caja y se los pasaba a Len. Este a su vez al tomar los adornos se los pasaba a Rin que estaba en la escalera mientras decoraba el gran árbol. Ese año los que debían armar el árbol eran ellos. Y, por suerte, esa tarea a los tres: Les encantaba.

-Wau, ¿Ya está listo?- Les pregunto la chica de pelo rosa, al ver que ya casi lo terminaban. Sin duda, eran veloces en esa tarea.

-¡Sí! Hemos terminado- Le contesto Miku. Mientras cerraba las cajas, para dejarlas a un lado, después de todo, al acabar las fiestas, debían guardar los adornos nuevamente. Luka sonrió al ver que todo estaba listo.

-No puedo esperar para tú deliciosa cena, Luka- Dijo Rin mientras se relamía, al pensar en el sabor de la comida. Luka era muy buena cocinando.

-Oh, gracias Rin- Luka se había sonrojado. Le agradaba que de vez en cuando, la halagaran por su comida. Sentía que tenía otro talento, además de su voz.

-¡No puedo esperar! ¡Cuando quieres algo de verdad tarda mucho más de lo que te imaginas!- Se quejo Rin.

-"Hermana", tú siempre igual- Para Len, llamar "Hermana" a Rin, era una costumbre. En realidad, ellos no eran hermanos. Solo se parecían físicamente. Pero no eran de la misma sangre. Eran como "Hermanos de corazón"

-¿Algún problema, Len?- Le contesto con el ceño fruncido.

-Por favor, no se peleen tan rápido- Suplico Miku, mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente en señal de desesperación. Para la suerte de Miku, tocaron el timbre.

-Deben ser Meiko y Haku. ¿Les pueden abrir?- Pregunto Luka que estaba tratando de colgar una guirnalda en una ventana de la casa. Miku fue a abrir la puerta. Y en efecto, eran dos muchachas que regresaban de festejar. Acompañadas de un pobre chico de pelo azul.

-¡Kaito! Menos mal que fuiste con ellas- Dijo Miku mientras los invitaba a pasar, pues había refrescado.

-¡Feliiiiiiz Naviiiidaaaad! Jo, Jo, Jo- Decía Meiko borracha, mientras se trataba de mantener en pie, agarrándose del hombro del chico.

-Lo siento. No pude evitar que bebieran de más- Se disculpaba al mismo tiempo que trataba de que las dos mujeres, entraran a la casa.

-¡Me-Meiko! La… ¡Hip! Na-navidad, ya pasó ¡Hip!- Haku ya estaba entrando a la casa.

-¡Cuidado Haku!- Grito Rin. Cerca de los pies de la muchacha, había muchas cajas y si las pisaba se tropezaría y lastimaría. Por suerte Len pudo correrlas a tiempo quedando él, en lugar de ellas. Así que Haku cayó encima de Len.

-¡Leeeeen! Que suave eres… ¡Hip!- Dijo la chica que se encontraba encima de él.

-Si… ¿Puedes… levantarte?- Decía jadeante. Con la chica encima no podía respirar. Al rato llego Luka. Su cara decía lo que pensaba: Estaba molesta.

-¡Meeeeiiiiikooooooooooo! ¡Haaaaaaakuuuuuuu!- Grito.

-¡Pre…hip…sente!- Le respondieron a coro. Eso solo enfado más a la chica de pelo rosa. Tanto, que ya se le formaba una venita de color roja, en su cabeza

**-**Por favor, Kaito. Llévalas a dormir. No podrán salir hasta después de Navidad. ¿Está claro? No quiero ir por las calles, preguntando por dos chicas borrachas. ¡Haría el ridículo! Kaito solo asintió, obedecería. Después de todo, no puedo evitar que bebieran de más, así que se lo merecía. Cuando Kaito se fue, los demás fueron a hacer las tareas que le quedaban pendientes. A excepción de Len y Miku, que se fueron los dos a charlar de algo "secreto".

-Esos dos están muy raros ¿Serán pareja?- Sugirió Luka, mientras se lavaba las manos para ponerse a hacer su comida.

-Espero que no- Le contesto Rin, mirando como los dos chicos desaparecían, para irse a un cuarto.

"Len… ¿Amas a Miku? ¿Es mejor que yo? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga…?"- Pensaba la chica rubia, mirando al suelo deprimida. De repente empezó a hacerse preguntas y respondérselas.

"¿Sera por el color del pelo?"

"No. Una vez Len me dijo que le gustaban las rubias. Hasta una vez salió con Neru, pero ella le corto, ya que se enamoro de Akaito"

"¿Por la edad?"

"Es medio raro que Len se enamore de una chica mayor que él, pero bueno es… ¡Hombre! A veces no los entiendo…"

"¿Es mejor persona que yo?"

"… ¿No, verdad?..."

No iba a responder esa pregunta. Se le hacía: Difícil. Lo mejor era esperar y ver qué pasaba.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué quieres Miku?- Le preguntaba Len a la chica sentada en frente de ella. Varias veces había pasado lo mismo: Miku lo traía (contra su voluntad) a un cuarto, y le quería decir algo, aunque nunca lo lograba. Siempre alguien o algo lo impedían. Por ejemplo: Una vez estaban en el cuarto de Rin, pero tuvieron que salir ya que ella quería escuchar música. Otro día, estaban en el cuarto de Miku, pero algo lo evito: Kaito. Los llamaba, por que habían decidido ir todos a comprar helado y aprovechando el clima, a pasear por el centro.<p>

-Seré breve, Len. Porque siempre alguien o algo, nos impide que hablemos, ahora te lo diré: ¿Cuándo le dirás a Rin que te gusta?- El sonrojo en el chico no se hiso esperar.

"¿Co-como lo sabe?"- Pensó él. ¿Tan obvio era?

-No sé de que hablas, Miku- Le respondió mientras desviaba la mirada, sonrojado.

-Vamos, Len. Sabes muy bien que estas enamorado de…-Pero fue interrumpida ya que Len le estaba poniendo una mano en su boca, impidiéndole hablar. Se llevo el dedo índice a los labios, indicándole que hiciera silencio. Miku le obedeció. Y pudo escuchar como alguien se retiraba del lugar. Cuando la persona se fue, Len le dejo hablar.

-¿Quién…?- Empezó confundida.

-Era Rin- Le dijo enseguida.

* * *

><p>"Que tonta… ¿Habrán sabido que era yo? ¡Rin! ¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez! De seguro saben que era yo… y… y… ¡Ya está! ¡Game over Rin! Perdiste…son pareja…acéptalo"<p>

-¡Oye Rin! – Le llamo Kaito, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de la chica. La nombrada se dio vuelta, dejando ver que sus ojos estaban comenzando a llorar-¿Rin? ¿Qué te paso?- Le pregunto asustado al ver como lloraba. Ella no respondió. Solamente lo abrazo fuerte.

-Ka- Kaito…- Decía entre sollozos. El chico solo le acariciaba el pelo, haciéndolo entender que no quería que llorara.

-Rin…cálmate- Le ordeno; Para Rin Kaito era como un padre, siempre la cuidaba. Era parecida a Luka.

"Mama Luka y Papa Kaito"- Pensó. Se rio sola. Esos nombres eran graciosos.

-¿Ahora estas riendo? ¿Rin, no estás enferma?- Kaito estaba confundido. Antes la chica lo había abrazado mientras lloraba y ahora reía como si le hubieran contado un chiste. La pregunta de él, solo hiso que Rin aumentara las risas. Haciendo que se escuchen para un chico y una chica.

* * *

><p>-¿La que ríe es Rin?- Decía Len mirando a Miku. Ella solo le respondió encogiendo los hombros<p>

-Debe ser- Le contesto mientras se levantaba para espiar a través de la puerta. Len ya se había parado atrás de ella. Los dos pudieron presenciar una escena que los dejo sin palabras: Rin riendo, en los brazos de Kaito.

-¿No me digas que…?- Dijo Miku confundida al ver a la chica ser abrazada por su amor. A ella hace tiempo le había empezado a gustar Kaito. Era el chico más lindo de todos los Vocaloid. No entendía como Rin no se enamoraba de él. Siempre le preguntaba quién era el más lindo de todos, a lo que la rubia respondía "No te diré, Miku… pero: ¡No es Kaito!" También había tenido las sospechas de que sea Len, pero en realidad no lo creía mucho. Pero ahora veía la imagen que comprobaba que Rin le había mentido: ¡Kaito y Rin! Se entristeció. De verdad ella quería ser la novia del muchacho, pero Rin era mucho más linda que ella. Miro hacia atrás y vio que Len estaba peor que ella: No pestañeaba y de no ser porque lo tenía cerca, hubiera jurado que no respiraba.

-¿Len…?- Trato de que reaccionara, pero no, estaba "tildado".

Kaito pudo ver que a través de la puerta de un cuarto extra (En donde dormían las visitas) dos pares de ojos los espiaban. Unos parecían de una chica muy triste, ya que pudo ver que lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y los otros eran de un chico, pero estaban opacos, como alguien que no quiere ver algo que está delante suyo.

-Gracias Kaito, ya estoy bien- Le informo Rin viéndolo con una sonrisa. Pero Kaito no le miraba, estaba viendo a la puerta como si eso fuera muy interesante. La chica lo imito y reconoció los dos pares de ojos.

-¡Len! Deja de ver, nos vieron- Susurro Miku, mientras se hacia la distraída buscando algo por la puerta. Pero Len no le respondía. Cuando la chica lo vio estaba parado y decidía abrir la puerta dirigiéndose a la "Nueva pareja". Miku le siguió.

-¡Rin Kagamine! ¡Kaito Shion! ¡¿Cuánto pensaban ocultarlo?- Les grito el chico celoso en la cara. Rin solo miraba con los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Ocultar que?- Le respondió la chica confundida.

-¡No te hagas la idiota!- Le grito de vuelta.

-¡A mí nadie me llama idiota, imbécil!- Le respondió de la misma manera.

-¡Ya sabía que eras así! ¡Eres lo peor!- Dijo sin medir la consecuencia de sus palabras. Abrió los ojos al sentir algo húmedo chocar con su cara: Una lagrima, proveniente del rostro de la chica.

-¿Me… odias?- Pregunto mientras se tapaba la cara, horrorizada. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar: Había salido corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Rin!- La llamo gritando, estirando su brazo como si pudiera detenerle- ¡Rin, espera! ¡Perdóname!- Y salió también atrás de ella. Dejando a Miku y Kaito solos.

-Pensé que seguirías a tu novia-Le murmuro Miku. Además, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Kaito solo la miro.

-No es mi novia, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Le cuestiono mientras se paraba delante de ella.

-Pensé… que eran pareja…- Le contesto bajando la mirada sonrojada por su estupidez. Pero, Kaito le agarro del mentón, dejándolo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Para que lo sepas, mi corazón tiene dueña y no es Rin. Es alguien que está cerca de mi- Le dijo seductoramente, a lo que Miku enrojeció. El solo tenerlo cerca de su cara hacia que su corazón latiera a mil ¡Imagínense con esas palabras!

-¿Y puedo saber quién es…?- Le interrogo tartamudeando por el nerviosismo.

-Claro, esta es mi respuesta- Y junto sus labios con los de ella, en un lindo y tierno beso.

* * *

><p>-¡Rin! Por favor, ábreme- Rogaba Len mientras golpeaba insistentemente la puerta del cuarto de Rin. Podía escuchar que lloraba, y eso solo lo empeoraba.<p>

-¡Lárgate Len! ¡Eres malo! ¿Qué te importa si salgo con Kaito o no?- Decía mientras trataba de no sollozar.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Y no me importa! Solo quiero… ¡Solo quiero saber que estas bien, Rin! Por favor…ábreme- Dijo mientras apoyaba delicadamente su cabeza en la puerta. Aunque de inmediato la retiro, ya que escucho el sonido de la puerta a punto de ser abierta por Rin. Cuando la vio, le dio una imagen de ternura. Su delgado cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos, aunque con unas pequeñas lagrimas y su hermoso cabello rubio. Ella era la chica que le había robado el corazón. No la dejo reaccionar, en un movimiento rápido, le abrazo con fuerza. Rin correspondió el abrazo. En ese momento Len le pidió disculpas al oído. Rin las acepto, y lo abrazo con más fuerza que antes.

Ya todo estaba arreglado. Solo bastaba esperar la Navidad.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Miku y Kaito dieron la noticia de que eran pareja. Y se hicieron presentes las risas, aplausos y felicitaciones. Len suspiro, pero no de cansancio, sino de alivio. Ahora podía estar tranquilo de que nadie iba a "quitarle" a SU Rin. Se le confesaría, pero aún no. Lo haría en Navidad.<p>

Ya había pasado el tiempo restante. Miku y Kaito eran una pareja muy feliz, al igual que Luka y Gakupo. Casi nunca discutían, o no lo demostraban. Los Vocaloid, se encontraban en la sala, cada uno con su respectiva pareja. Luka al lado de Gakupo, Miku recostada sobre el hombro de Kaito y Neru y Akaito abrazados. Len y Rin solo sentados uno al lado del otro. Sin decir palabra.

Antes de la medianoche, Len le dijo a Rin que quería hablar con ella a solas. Ella acepto y se separaron de los demás.

-¿Qué sucede, Len?- Le pregunto dulcemente. Esa voz le encantaba.

-Bueno Rin…yo… quería darte mi regalo de Navidad- Le respondió sonrojado.

-Bien. ¿Y…?-

-Tienes que cerrar los ojos-Ordeno. Y así lo hiso, aunque de inmediato los volvió a abrir, al sentir algo sobre sus labios. Y era Len. ¡La estaba besando! Al terminar el beso, por la falta de aire. Las palabras no se hicieron esperar.

-Te amo- Se dijeron al mismo tiempo. Para juntar sus labios de vuelta. Sin duda, esa era la mejor Navidad de todas.

**FIN**

**Ojala pasen una linda y bella Navidad :3****  
><strong>


End file.
